


Mother, Please Tell me

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan shares a little about Kieran's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Please Tell me

“Mother, tell me of my father?” Kieran asked.

‘Manners, Kieran. Always ask, please, never demand,” Morrigan replied.

Looking down at his feet Morrigan watched his head bob up and down. _He’s thinking_.

Kieran looked at up his mother. “Mother?”

Hiding her smile, Morrigan answered. “Yes, Kieran?”

“If you please, I would like to know more about my father.” Kieran grinned, proud of himself.

“Much better,” she said,“I would be happy to, Kieran. Your father fought in a great battle at Ostagar and survived. He and the Hero were taken from the Tower of Ishal by a great dragon. Can you imagine? Favored by a dragon?”

Kieran clapped his hands. “You traveled with the Hero, too!”

“’Tis so, my son, I did. While your father was a Grey Warden, he let the Hero lead. Together we traveled to Lothering, and Redcliffe. Do you know what we found there?”

Kieran shook his head. “Please, Mother! Tell me."

Morrigan crouched ever so slightly and looked around as though she was to impart a great secret. “The undead. The townspeople were terrified!”

“But Mother, you said that undead were just spirits who inhabited bodies, and I should not be afraid?”

Morrigan lifted her son’s chin and smiled. “You are just far too clever. You are correct, of course, but this is a story about your father’s adventures. Enjoy the telling, my son.”

Kieran smiled and nodded.

“Your father and the Hero offered help and gave hope. We fought back the intruders and the village was saved. The village was special to your father, he had been a child there, and raised by the Arl of Redcliffe. The Arl was very ill, and your father asked the Hero to undertake an impossible task, to find the ashes of Andraste herself.”

Kieran’s eyes opened in wonder.

“See? I have said before there are wonders in this world, Kieran, mysteries to be solved and things yet to be learned. This was such a quest.”

Morrigan could see that he was getting excited about the tale. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes, please Mother.”

“High atop a mountain pass we found a shrine, guarded by a High Dragon. One learns that sometimes the best course is to leave a beast alone rather than face it. The tasks before the Hero and your father were difficult, but they proved worthy and reached the sacred urn.”

“Did he save the Arl? Did the ashes work?” Kieran asked.

“Yes, they did. Although I do not know how exactly, the ashes did indeed save the Arl,” Morrigan replied.

“Where are the ashes now?” Kieran was hooked.

“Ah, therein is yet another mystery. Others had returned but the urn was gone, there was no trace of it. But I can assure you, when we left the shrine, the urn stood. I will tell you more of the story tomorrow.”

Morrigan left out much of their tale, perhaps when Kieran was older he would understand.

“Mother, I know he fought in the battle on top of the tower. I can see him sometimes in my dreams. But I see her too, she is the Hero.” Kieran stopped and listened. “It was you who helped them.” This was not an accusation, it was almost a sigh of relief.

Morrigan’s voice choked, not knowing if it was her son who spoke or the Old One. “It was.”

“May I ask why you would do such a thing?” Morrigan chided herself for the tears that pooled. This was not her son.

“I believed in both of them. She deserved to live, and without him, she would not. Perhaps in some way I loved them both. I saw a chance to help you and help myself. I did not expect to love Kieran as I do. I cannot imagine being without him.”

“Be calm. I was merely curious of your tale. He returns.” Kieran looked at Morrigan and smiled.

“Mother? Do you promise to tell more of the story tomorrow?”

She nodded, opened her arms and Kieran hugged her resting his head against his mother. “Until tomorrow then, Kieran.”


End file.
